1. Technical Field
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein relate to filtration membrane modules including porous membranes and to methods and structures associated with potting ends of the porous membranes in the membrane modules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Membrane filtration devices are used to separate particles, solids, and micro-organisms from liquids such as water. In membrane filtration devices, the liquid is driven through the membrane, while the particles are excluded from passing through the membrane, largely on the basis of size. The driving force for moving liquid through the membrane is typically fluid pressure, with the membrane pores excluding the particles from passing through the membrane wall.
A barrier is typically formed between an incoming liquid stream to be filtered, typically referred to as feed, and the filtered liquid stream, typically referred to as filtrate by sealing the ends of a porous hollow membrane in a module pot. To accomplish effective filtration it is typically desirable that the integrity of the barrier is maintained. Any compromise of the barrier integrity may result in undesirable contamination of the filtrate stream.